A radio communication device may communicate with a base station, for example wirelessly. The radio communication device may operate in a plurality of operation modes, and the radio communication device may desire to find the best operation mode. For finding a good operation mode, the radio communication device may have to switch from a presently used operation mode, because the radio communication device may be able to use only one operation mode at the same time. Thus, in case the radio communication device changes the operation mode in a situation of bad transmission quality or reception quality, there is a risk of even further decreasing the quality by trying to find a better operation mode. Furthermore, radio communication devices may operate on various bands, for each of which different operation modes may be suitable. Therefore, care has to be taken which criterion to use for deciding on or switching an operation mode, and when to perform a switching of an operation mode.